NIEVE
by Racksha yami
Summary: La noche nevada, no olvidaría tan fácil ese momento, tanto tiempo perdido para nada, los resultados que idealizaba... ni siquiera se acercaron...ORGULLO, el típico problema de toda persona.


**he vuelto! x... Vanilla no me mates XD jajajaja por publicar esto, pero es lo único que tengo jajajaja, mi cerebro esta quemado T.T... pero esta en reavilitación Uñ.n... o eso creo jaja, bueno... no dudo que obtenga reclamos o quejas por el final... pero al menos, espero que se entretegan un poco (quizá ideando como asesinarme XD) jeje**

**sin mas bla, bla, bla... les dejo leer una más de mis locuras Un.n/**

* * *

_**Su nariz estaba congelada, su boca y garganta completamente secas, su respiración era agitada, sus manos y piernas comenzaban a sentir el cansancio y frio… ¿Por qué en ese momento?**_

_**Todo empezaba a ir tan bien, estúpido destino y sus vueltas repentinas.**_

_**¿Cuánto le faltaba para llegar? Miro su celular, tan solo diez minutos más, mordió sus labios con molestia, ¿Por qué no lo había tomado en serio? Él no era así, había cambiado tanto…**_

_**Sabía que no era bueno culpar a terceras personas, pero… en momento de enojo e ira, uno ni siquiera sabe que demonios piensa.**_

_**Los pocos taxis que seguían en circulación, tocaban su claxon intentando llamar su atención, pero era en vano, aunque hubiese sido una excelente idea subirse a uno, no tenía ni un centavo, al salir corriendo dejo su cartera en el sofá, inclusive, no recordaba si había cerrado la puerta de su departamento.**_

_**Unas calles más y pondría fin a eso… o eso deseaba que pasara…**_

**Minutos antes….**

Pasaban de las 12:00 am cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, lo ignoro las primeras 4 veces, seguramente era Cross, ebrio, que necesitaba dinero (otra vez), el tono era realmente desquiciante, así que aventó su almohada y miro con molestia el aparato, observo la pantalla, como si fuera a asesinar a la persona que hablaba a esas horas, tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente, ¿Quién carajos interrumpía su sueño?

Su rostro cambio un poco al ver quien llamaba…

-¿Lenalee?

- Moyashi-chan.

- Lavi…- murmuro un tanto molesto.

- ¡no me cuelgues!

- ¿Qué quieres?- se recostó nuevamente.

- sé que debes trabajar mañana pero….

Al fondo del teléfono se escuchaba demasiado ruido, como si estuviera en ¿la estación de trenes?

La notica le cayó como balde de agua helada, no dejo que Lavi terminara de hablar para cuando ya estaba de pie, poniéndose lo primero que encontró de ropa, guantes bufanda, ¿para qué? No tenía tiempo de ponerse a buscar, tomo sus llaves y salió lo más rápido que pudo…

A mitad del camino se regañó mentalmente por no haber llevado la cartera, tendría que correr hasta el aeropuerto…

- Yu…. Nos mintió- rio con cierto resentimiento- nos comentó que estaría esperando el tren de las 12:00… pero resulta que no está aquí y nadie con su nombre abordó el tren.

- Allen-kun- le arrebato el teléfono a Lavi- Kanda debe estar aún en el aeropuerto…

Lavi tomo de nuevo el celular de la china pero, Allen ya estaba mentalmente en otro mundo…

_**Sintió agua en su rostro, pero no era llanto, sino la nieve que comenzaba a caer, ahora entendía porque hacía tanto frio, más de lo normal, hablando de Londres.**_

_**La desesperación aumentaba con cada paso que daba, Kanda había estado actuando extraño en los últimos días, pero no quiso preguntar el porque… ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hostigado con preguntas.**_

_**No sentía su cara, ni sus manos que seguramente estaban rojas y heladas, ni siquiera se preocupó de ponerse su guante de siempre, para cubrir su brazo izquierdo.**_

_**Aunque no importaba del todo, una de las cosas que le gustaban del japonés era que decía las cosas directamente y no se daba con rodeos, (en ciertos temas claro) y fue por su causa que empezó a dejar de ocultar su brazo deforme, por genética, muchos pensaban que había sido un accidente, así que dejo que eso pensaran.**_

_**Era una persona desconfiada, cerrada y un tanto fría, pero al entrar en secundaria y conocer al el trio de locos, digo, a sus tres mejores amigos, cambio, dejando a un lado su serenidad, especialmente con Kanda, quien en un principio solo lo molestaba por no crecer y comer como niño de hospicio.**_

_**En tercer año, hubo un problema entre ellos dos, al grado de que dejaron de hablarse por unos meses, la confesión de Allen hacia el oriental, quien supuestamente lo había rechazado, fue un trauma más grande de lo que cualquiera se imaginaria….**_

_**Después de esos años, se separaron por un largo tiempo, quizá más de 5 años…**_

_**Hasta que se reencontraron en la universidad; los únicos que habían seguido en contacto había sido Lenalee y Allen, pues eran vecinos, prácticamente, hasta que la china se mudó, por Komui y su trabajo.**_

_**Los sucesos de la secundaria parecieron haberse esfumado de la mente de Kanda, pues no recordaba haber rechazado al albino en ningún momento, el enano había sacado sus conclusiones.**_

_**Así que nuevamente siguieron con una buena relación de amistad, junto con Lenalee y Lavi que llego de Alemania como estudiante de intercambio.**_

_**Kanda dejo la universidad por razones familiares, por lo que no se veían muy a menudo, a pesar de los intentos suicidas de Lavi por entrar en la mansión oriental y a la empresa que tenía estrictamente prohibidas las visitas, sin tener un asunto importante que atener.**_

_**Los días, semanas y meses comenzaron a pasar hasta que se cumplió un año, Allen y Kanda había permanecido en contacto por medio de las redes sociales.**_

_**Hasta que de nuevo esos estúpidos sentimientos renacieron en el albino; pero siguió callando, no quería ser rechazado nuevamente y por la misma persona, prefería verlo como amigo, la relación duraría por siempre ¿o no?**_

_**Un buen día, las cosas cambiaron, pues ahora los papeles se habían invertido, Kanda era quien declaraba sus sentimientos a Allen, quien por petición (y casi por obligación) de Lenalee los dijo…**_

_**A pesar de saber eso, nunca llegaron a un acuerdo para salir, ni mucho menos ser oficialmente algo más que amigos.**_

_**Cuando se veían, era como si nada hubiese sido dicho, ni hablado… era "normal", externamente claro estaba.**_

_**Lavi y la china estaban más preocupados y desesperados que los otros dos, ya que ambos parecían estar bien con la decisión tomada.**_

_**Paso un tiempo en que Allen sacaba el tema de que tipo de relación tenían, pero Kanda no decía nada, cansando al albino de seguir esperando como idiota.**_

_**Pensó varias veces en pedirle salir a Kanda, pero su orgullo era aún muy grande para hacerlo, eso, sin contar la poca ayuda del oriental…**_

_**Así que lo dejaron pasar, quedándose con la duda de que hubiera pasado "si…."**_

_**Era notorio que ambos estaban molestos por eso, pero ninguno de los dos daría el primer paso, eso era seguro.**_

_**Kanda había empezado a poner su orgullo de lado, pero el inglés había dejado de dar señales de querer tocar aquel tema.**_

_**Y ahora de la nada, el oriental se iba de Inglaterra, ¿por qué razones? ni Lavi sabía…**_

_**Así, se veía a Allen Walker corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, para arreglar las cosas pero….**_

…

_**Miraba distraídamente el reloj del panel electrónico, respiraba con dificultad, su nariz estaba completamente helado y roja, sus manos también, a pesar del calor que daban las luces, sentía frio, más frio…**_

_**Si tan solo hubiese corrido más rápido, si tan solo hubiera contestado antes el maldito teléfono…**_

_**Kanda no se hubiera ido sin saber lo mucho que le dolía estar así con él… que no quería seguir siendo solo su amigo, que le valía un carajo si la relación terminaba mal, si su amistad de tantos años se veía afectada por ese intento….**_

_**Si era real su amistad, ni el fracaso de una relación amorosa, la hubiese roto ¿verdad?**_

_**Pero ya no había remedio, no sabía a donde se iba el japonés, ni como contactar con él…**_

_**Solo le quedaba esperar a que el caprichoso destino cruzara sus caminos de nuevo, de alguna forma, en algún momento y lugar…**_


End file.
